thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilian KN02 "Danrik" Heavy Fighter
Name: KN02 Danrik Craft: Civilian KN02 Danrik Heavy Fighter Type: Heavy Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 16 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 8 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+1 Space: 9 Atmosphere: 400; 1,150 km/h Hull: 3D+2 Shields: 5D+1 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'5 Flux Beams ' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 9 Damage: 4D *'5 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk I Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 7D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Python Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 11D :*'Disruptor Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; If hit, the targeted craft cannot move for two rounds *'Hi-Explosive Mine Tube' :Fire Arc: Aft Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: N/A Atmosphere Range: N/A Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 10 Damage: 10D *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/7/13 Atmosphere Range: 100-400/700/1,300m Strength: 3D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. *BSE Virus Generator (X=2): This accessory allows a vehicle's crew to attempt to infect a target craft with a disabling computer virus as an attack action. The Difficulty of the attack action equals 25 times X, where X is a whole number from one to three. If successful, the target craft is immobilized and its shields drop for a number of seconds equal to the degree of success. The effects of this accessory may be blocked by a successful Signal Filter Communications Save. *Signal Filter: If infection with the BSE Virus is indicated, a Difficulty 25 Communications roll may be made in order to avoid its effects. Hardpoints *Gun Hardpoint x5 (Forward Narrow; Flux Beam) *Light Ordnance Hardpoint x5 (Forward Narrow; Snipe x1, Brute Mk I x1, Brute Mk II x1, Python x1, Disruptor x1) *Light Ordnance Hardpoint, Tube x1 (Aft Narrow; MINEx10) *Heavy Ordnance Hardpoint x1 (Forward Narrow; None) Description: The Danrik is the most expensive private fighter in the Tri-System. Danriks are popular in corporate and mercenary roles. Hugo Carmichael of Blessed Aquawine flies a Danrik. Danrik pilots can afford to be unscrupulous: a pair of Danrik once defended a transport carrying weapons to Karatikus against an attack planned by Lord Mike Vonx. Two members of the Tri-System League of Hunters fly Danriks: Aroon Stenbor and Philipe Rellem. The Danrik is also popular among terrorist causes. Six terrorists flew Danriks during an operation to bomb a CIS communications satellite. Blackstaff, one of the terrorists who targeted Shimmell Medi-Corp's space station, also flew a Danrik. Most impressively, Jaren Xi, one of the Tri-System's finest pilots, flies a Danrik. The Danrik entered service before 2785. Notable Danrik include REG No: D468_357V (2786) and M834_435F (2787). Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Danrik Heavy Fighter KN02 *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 337) *thedemonapostle